


Smoke and Mirrors

by HollowSans



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube-Fandom
Genre: M/M, Onesided!Septiplier, Senpai! Mark, Songfic, Yandere! Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowSans/pseuds/HollowSans
Summary: The things Jack will do to keep his Markimoo all to himself.  ~SONGFIC





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undercore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/gifts).



> The song is Smoke and Mirrors, and I do not own it all rights go to whoever made that song, so umm.....hope you like this is meh first story on here byee

**Smoke and Mirrors**

**I never meant to call you out...**

**I'll always see behind your smoke and mirrors**

**Darling, please don't yell at me, it really isn't hard to see the truth that's rotting underneath.**

The red-haired man glared down at the Irishman. "Why the hell did you do that?" Mark demanded, but Jack just turned away and walked into the bathroom, hurriedly locking the door behind him as to escape the other man's anger.

**Why weren't you honest from the start?**

**I always knew that, she must've liked you!**

**She's a temptress don't you know?**

**She'll say she loves you even though, she only wants to steal your soul.**

Bright blue eyes glowed in the dark, seemingly reflecting the vast ocean, stared down at his peacefully sleeping roommate. The Korean was curled up holding onto a teddy bear, the blankets tucked in neatly around him. Jack smiled softly as he brushed a stray strand of red hair out of Mark's face. Additionally he kissed the American's forehead as he did it. Straightening up, he reached over to grab the older man's phone which lay upon the nightstand to his right. 

**You said you'd always be my friend.**

Two boys smiling at each other on a school playground, tons of kids running around them screaming out indistinguishable words, but the two of them could only focus on the other. The shook each others hand and laughed at what had seemed to be an inside joke between the two. 

**Joking that we'd get married when we both got older.**

A jump forward, and the boys had grown into the age of 13. The pink-haired boy chuckled, "Our weddings are going to be so boss! You'll wear a green suit and I'll wear a pink one with a warfstache and you can have Sam on yours!" He hollered, smiling down at his slightly shorter friend.

**I'd never heard those words before,**

The Irish boy looked at his friend with the strange pink hair in surprise. The curiosity if he had actually meant those words consumed his thoughts. 

**You made me long for something more.**

The hope and longing that he really did mean those things make the other boy nod and smile back fondly at the older boy. 

**And then she tried to steal your love.**

Back in the present, Jack scowled as he glared at the most recent text from the girl who currently held all of Mark's love and admiration. He shook his head in dismay, knowing that truthfully he must save his friend because she would only hurt him. 

The next morning, Mark was silently watching Jack with caution practically written on his features from their shared couch in the living room as the Irishman moved steadily around the room.

**What's with that look?**

**Do you really think I'm out of line tonight?**

**Stop calling her name!**

**If you play my game she may just make it out alive.**

Jack plopped down on the couch so he was sitting close to Mark, right next to him. The two were so close that their shoulders brushed against each other. Jack hesitantly laid his hand on top of Mark's, as if he was actually concerned about the repercussions of the action. When he finally got the balls to do it, he didn't even take time to notice the other man's grimace. 

**I'm not, asking much, just give me, your heart.**

**And put no one else above me. Go on, say you love me!**

**Put my hand in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one.**

Jack sighed with relief as Mark didn't seem to withdraw his hand. Gathering up even more courage, he decided to rest his head on Mark's shoulders.

**Without you my life means NOTHING!**

**So just say you love me tonight.**

"I love you Mark" Jack whispered as his eyes drooped shut, the feeling of Mark against him lulling him into a calming and peaceful sleep. 

**And If you lie, this poor girl will have to die.**

Mark gulped, his whole body aching to get away from this uncomfortable situation that he had somehow let himself be in. He wasn't sure how to reply to what the green-haired man had said, he didn't want to make him upset. After two long silent minutes he finally spoke up. "I-I love you too...J-Jack." he shakily answered.

**I'm sorry that I lost my cools.**

Jack hummed as he paced back and forth in the mostly empty alleyway. He kept running through what he was going to say when the target arrived, then what he was going to do next. 

**As you can see here, I've been very busy!**

**i called her number in your phone asked her to meet me here alone,**

**so we could talk just one-on-one!**

Mark's phone suddenly felt heavy in his pocket, perhaps from the guilt about the crime he was about to commit. Jack shook away his worries, primarily focusing on the other pocket, in which the knife was stored as a blonde-haired girl waked into the alley. 

**What's with that look?**

Jack walked through the door and closed it behind him. As soon as he turned around he was met with Mark who looked confused. "Where have you been?" He questioned.

**Do you think that I'm taking this too far?**

"Oh, I just went and hung out with Amanda for a bit." Jack responded with ease as if it was the most innocent thing in the world. 

**All you have to do,**

Mark's look of confusion morphed into one of horror as the words suddenly slapped him, making him understand Jack's underlying meaning of those words. 

**Is swear that you'll be true**

"Wha-What have you done?!"

**And I will let her go right now.**

**(Too late!)**

"Took care of something." Jack nonchalantly said as he pulled out his knife. The other man quickly backing up. 

**I'm not asking much,**

**just give me your heart.**

**And put no one else above me.**

**Please! Just say you love me!**

Jack tilted his head as the back of Mark's knees hit the couch, making him fall down onto it, his eyes never leaving Jack. "What's wrong Markimoo? Are you scared?"

**Come on, what's the problem?**

**Quit your crying, be a man!**

Huge tears rolled down Mark's cheeks as Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes.

**Surely she couldn't mean that much,**

**let me give you my love!**

The knife dripped with blood as Jack set it neatly down onto the table. 

**Take my soul, my heart, my body.**

**Yes, I give it all to you!**

"G-Get away from me!" Mark shrieked, throwing his hands out, trying to push away his 'roommate', the person who he thought he could trust no matter what, his best friend. Jack just simply smiled.

**And if you still won't accept it, you're going to regret it.**

As Mark curled up into a feeble position, Jack took his hands out and entwined them with his own. "We can be happy now, or else...bad things, vivid things will happen to you. So let's just be okay with it, hm?" 

**I hate to play these games.**

Jack smiled, brushing his fingers through the soft red hair as Mark whimpered.

**But you're driving me insane!**

Jack leaned down to whisper into Mark's ear,

**"Won't you tell me that you'll stay, now that she's not in the way?"**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
